


This Is What Pleases Me

by WanderingTiff



Series: Very Happy Birthday Presents [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Mouse's Birthday Present, livestream chat style (partial), porn meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends live in an apartment together, where they eat Thai food, watch movies, and take part in silly online shenanigans over livestreams. Marco hopes to soon tell Jean how he feels about him, after years of competing over who is the bigger spoon and enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Birthday present for Mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Pleases Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFaceofaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaceofaMouse/gifts).



> **Day 30 of the NSFW Challenge is Whatever Pleases You. And the particular thing that does is Body Worship. So I am also posting this separately, because it is now going to be given as a special present for someone that not only really likes this as well, but she also really cares about others.**  
>  For everything that you have shown light to. For helping bring a happy circle of friends together. For all the hard work that you go through to create the art we all love and the ideas that you share. For being so sweet and full of life. For inspiring others to do great things to help them move forward. For being there for everyone whenever they need you.  
> Happy Birthday, Mouse.  
> And thank you everything. I hope you like it.

_Marco stepped into the apartment and_ ran his hand through his hair. It had been a long day, and all he wanted now was to relax. So as he sat on the couch with his hands behind his head while he breathed out a sigh, he looked over at the coffee table. He smiled and picked up a piece of paper that had been vigorously drawn on in pencil.

He looked up just as his roommate came out. He turned the picture so that he could see it. "So, what's this one, Jean?"

Tilting his head, it seemed that Jean needed a moment to figure out just what exactly he drew. "Oh that? I drew that at eleven this morning. It's what I would look like if I was in a Marvel movie."

He looked at the picture again. "Ah, I see now. Gwen Stacy."

"What now?" Jean's cheeks turned a little red. "No way! Give it back!"

"No, it's cute." Marco grinned, but Jean already took it away.

"How was work?" Jean went off into the kitchen after stuffing the sketch into a folder on the counter. "Wait, let me guess. Boring."

"How'd you know?" He closed his eyes and laughed. "Yep. We did absolutely nothing productive."

"I don't understand why you expect a change." He shook his head while he chuckled. "Okay. Want Thai food tonight?"

"Thai food?" Marco shrugged. "I guess. But maybe I want something made here."

"Want something made at home? Then make yourself a cocktail." He teased and then went and grabbed the phone.

While Jean ordered he kicked his feet up to rest them on the coffee table. He kept looking over at his roommate, who was facing away from him and drumming his fingers against the counter. Upon realizing that he was staring he quickly diverted his eyes and stared at his knees absentmindedly. Just somewhere that would make it less obvious.

Originally the two of them started sharing this crummy apartment because they went to college together and now figured it was best to continue these arrangements since they were both splitting the rent. However, after a few months living together, he started growing a stronger attraction to his best friend of now five years.

He wanted to wait before telling him, not like waiting for so far three months was too long of a time or anything. He was just nervous about telling him because of their friendship. It'd be pretty embarrassing if it turned out that Jean did not feel the same way, since then the two of them would develop such an awkward tension that was no fun for anyone.

Jean ordered the usual for the both of them, and he then plopped down on the couch next to Marco. He looked over at the other and chuckled.

"The food should be ready in a few minutes. They'll give us a call."

"As usual," he chuckled. "Speaking of that, you ordered the usual, right?"

"Yep," Jean nodded. "I'm having the Tilapia. I got you the chicken and shrimp."

"No peanut curry, right?"

"Don't worry, you're safe." He patted his shoulder.

There was an audible sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jean leaned in. "Well, I think after five years I'd know that you're allergic to peanuts."

Marco pulled him closer on his lap as he smiled. "I think so."

As Jean leaned back into his friend's chest, Marco groaned while he pivoted the other to try and get some more comfort.

"Jean, you have a bony butt."

"Do not!" Jean was blushing. He laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You do so, okay?" He looked at his hands as they moved to his shoulders. "What do you wanna do after we eat?"

"Dunno. Watch a movie?"

"Sure," he nodded and looked down at him. He noticed that Jean was keeping as close to him as possible, and his face felt a little hot. He looked pretty cute like this with his hair in his face, and he was at this perfect angle where he could see several of his body piercings.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Jean breaks the silence.

The only answer Marco could give him for a moment was a shrug. Then he remembered. "I think Gravity's on TV now."

"You wanna watch Gravity?" Jean looked over and chuckled. "Why? For Sandra Bullock?"

"Nope," he joked. "I wanna see George Clooney."

"He's too old for you, man!"

Marco laughed. "Seriously though, Sandra Bullock is amazing, and you know it."

"Alright," Jean nodded. "I'll give you that. We can give it a shot."

"Cool." Just as they decided what to watch, the phone rang again. "Hey, I think the food's almost ready."

"Yeah. You stay, I'll go pick it up."

Marco went to nod to show he understood, but just as he noticed Jean starting to get up, instead he mumbled a soft "okay" before he then planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Jean quickly got up and held the spot on his face where Marco's lips touched him. He was blushing rather darkly.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Smoothie with the lips."

"Jean, I'm sorry," he stammered. "I wasn't thinking. I just--"

"You're sorry for kissing my cheek?" Jean laughed and grabbed the phone. "Dude, it's okay. That's like apologizing for stepping on the backs of my shoes when you walk. It really doesn't bother me, don't worry."

While Jean answered the phone, Marco covered his face with one hand. Well... at least he forgave him, right? That could have been an interesting way actually to confess his feelings. Lean forward, kiss his cheek, and whisper that he had feelings for him before casually telling him to go and get the food. But of course he blew that opportunity by lamely apologizing.

"Okay, I'll be back." Jean went out of the apartment to get their food.

Meanwhile Marco was trying to think of a plan. "All I plan to do is tell him," he stated to himself. "So just tell him, right? That should be good. Not too hard."

But... _how_ was he supposed to tell him? Maybe this was harder than it sounded.

After Jean came back with the food he was trying to get a plan in his head as he watched him set down the bags. They took their designated orders out, and Jean reached over to turn on the TV.

"So, when's it gonna come on?"

Marco was startled out of his train of thought, mid-eating a piece of chicken. "Huh?"

"Gravity." Jean flipped through the channels. "When's it coming on? What channel?"

"Oh!" He laughed nervously. "I uh... didn't check. I forgot."

"You're kidding." Jean stuffed some food in his mouth as he flipped to the TV guide. "You've been here the whole time, man!"

"I forgot, sorry."

"Mhm, sure y're s'rry." Jean's words were distorted while he was chewing with his mouth open.

Marco gave him a disappointed look and shook his head with a sigh. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk with food in your mouth, Jean?"

Jean glanced over and swallowed. "Yeah. But I never listened. I could be trying to say something important." He laughed and looked at the guide. "There. It's on HBO in five minutes. Cool, we can eat and watch at the same time."

"Oh, the sheer convenience." After eating about half he sat back and wrapped an arm around Jean. He smiled while the other glanced over at him and swallowed some food.

"What?" he looked at Marco while slowly leaning close.

"Jean, you got something right here." He chuckled and pointed at his own lip so that Jean could understand he had some food there.

"Oh." He missed the spot entirely when he tried wiping it off.

“Jean, you didn’t get it.” He missed again. “No, the other side.” And again. Marco sighed. “Let me take care of it.”

“No mom, I got it!” Jean teased while he grabbed a napkin.

"You obviously don't." He laughed and wiped off the mess of food on his lips. "There. That wasn't so hard."

The movie started, and the two of them were as close as personal space would allow them. Normally the two of them would be so tangled in each other's limbs while watching a movie that they could be mistaken for one person. One... funny but terrifying person. And soon, as predicted, the two of them were.

A common pastime during movies is competing over who is the bigger spoon. First Marco had Jean in his lap, his arms wrapped around his midsection while his head rested on his shoulder. Jean wrapped his legs around his while they watched Gravity.

"Marco... Hand me some of your chicken."

"You can get it yourself, Jean," he hummed and looked at him.

"Aww you're no fun." Jean crossed his arms and pouted.

"You just wanna catch me off guard and be the bigger spoon." He laughed and looked at the screen. "I know your tricks."

"No, I wasn't gonna do that!" He puffed his cheeks out and stared at the screen. "Does Sandra Bullock die in this movie?"

"Dunno. My bet's on George Clooney."

"Wow, Marco. You think your crush is gonna die?" Jean laughed and nudged Marco's arm.

Well, that really would be a shame if his crush died, considering that he was sitting right on his lap. He pulled Jean closer and looked down, and he saw... of course.

"Are you checking your phone right now?"

Jean looked up. "What? Nothing's going on!"

"You are so rude!" he laughed.

"You really haven't known me that long, have you? Besides, all they're doing is fucking floating around in space."

"Tch, never mind." Marco still smiled. He knew exactly what he was doing on his phone. And he knew he was right once he noticed that Jean was on the tumblr app.

Jean's artwork did so happen to be all over the house, but he did spend a lot of time posting his art online. And with that came his fame on that website. Marco knew he also liked to be on livestream as well. Thus creating a merry band of fellow users from all over the country, and there were a couple from Europe as well.

Marco did have a tumblr, but he was not on it excessively like Jean was. However, he liked how much fun they had whenever he threw one of those late-night parties.

"So, you getting a lot of messages?"

"Yeah." Jean sighed. "They want me to stream tonight."

"You wanna?" Marco then asked.

"Well, let me finish the movie first," he laughed. "I think I'm gonna finish working on that piece I was doing last night."

He snorted in response. "Alright. Prepare for out of proportion body parts and insane inside jokes."

"Living the dream." Jean grinned and put his phone down. "I love them all. We're a bunch of dorks."

"I know."

The two of them continued watching the movie. But in the middle of it Jean managed to get Marco now pressed up against him with his legs wrapped around his waist. He had become the bigger spoon.  As much as Marco preferred the other way around, this was actually really nice.

Gravity was surprisingly fast-paced despite the advertising of it. Marco enjoyed it, however Jean found it rather boring until about the last half hour. After the movie ended, he looked down and noticed that Jean’s eyes were a little bit misty.

“Jean… are you crying?”

“No!” His eyes narrowed, but he looked the least threatening. “I’m just sweating from my eyes. Plus, she got to get back to Earth!”

“Crybaby,” he teased. “I’m gonna tell everyone on your stream that you cried.”

“Please, no!” Jean wiped his eyes and got up. “You’d better not. Jaeger would never let me hear the end of it!”

“It’s fine,” Marco insisted and then got up.

Jean went over by the computer desk, sitting down in the chair after putting a cushion over it. He turned his laptop on and let it run while he looked back over at Marco. They both exchanged a smile. “You never gave me the chicken, Marco.”

"Get up and get it,” he laughed. “I’m going in the shower.”

“Fine.” As Marco went in the bathroom he walked over to the coffee table and grabbed it himself. He sat down just in time for his computer to be started up, so he opened up Photoshop and livestream, and he got onto tumblr to announce that he was hosting. And then he just waited for the magic to happen.

Within two minutes, eight people got on already, so he decided to do a mic test after seeing that it was everyone that regularly attended his streams.

“Alright, can you guys hear me?” he said after turning on itunes but keeping the volume low.

It took a couple of seconds until he got responses.

 **SashMASTER:** Loud and clear  
 **SaveMrSpringer:** Yep.

“Okay, cool.” Jean smiled to himself while he started working on his current piece. It was of a man leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette while flirting with a guy working at a hotdog stand. It was a little cheesy, but that was what came to him. He occasionally glanced over at the chat while he continued with the lineart.

 **SaveMrSpringer:** LOOK at them hotdogs!  
 **HiImArmin:** Are u sure the guy’s lookin at the other man or the dogs?  
 **SaveMrSpringer:** He has a weenie fetish.  
 **SashMASTER:** WEENIE FETISH  
 **IGotBraunies:** i’m cRYING.

Jean laughed. “Oh my god! You guys are terrible!”

 **IGotBraunies:** We try our best.

“Braunies, I’m so tired of your shit, y’know,” he snorted and looked down at his tablet briefly. “I can’t get over when you guys thought that the other guy I drew last time had a boner while looking at the puppy."

 **SaveMrSpringer:** Did you even SEE how big you made his crotch?!

“But I fixed it!” Jean still had a big grin on his face while he drew and talked to them.

 **IGotBraunies:** it took you long enough to  
 **annie:** hey jean.  
 **wagnerlives:** hi!

“You shut up, Braunies.” He saw more people coming on as he drew. “Hi guys.” He blew hair out of his face and continued. “So, how’s everybody doing?” He paid attention to his drawing and sighed while he fixed some of the lines on the hotdog stand. At the same time he ate some of the chicken he grabbed.

 **annie:** can’t complain  
 **SashMASTER:** work was really annoying  
 **HiImArmin:** been pretty good.

He read while eating. “Sash, what happened at work?”

 **SashMASTER:** Nothing too major, it was just really shitty. Long day and the boss was pissy.

“That sucks. Sorry to hear that.” People started chatting amongst themselves, so he continued working, humming softly along with the music. He glanced at the chat from time to time, but they were talking about something that he honestly did not understand at the moment.

 **JAEGER:** please tell me i’m not too late.

Seeing Eren come on, he chuckled and shook his head. “No Eren, you’re good. I started a half hour ago.” He glanced at the time and saw that it was a little after ten o’clock. “Isn’t it one over there?”

 **JAEGER:** yeah, but i’m not tired. no big deal.

Jean shrugged and continued working. “Alright then.”

As the song changed he went back to his piece, working on the background lineart. He knew the song so he started singing quietly while people were talking in the chat.

 **Historia:** You have such a nice singing voice Jean!  
 **annie:** is this nirvana?  
 **JAEGER:** the horse commences his mating call in his natural habitat.

“You wanna go, Eren?” he muttered and looked at Historia’s comment. “It's Nirvana, yeah. Uh, no Historia. I do not. You are sadly mistaken.”

 **JAEGER:** Take me out to dinner.

Jean shook his head and laughed. “Jaeger, you live in Delaware.”

 **JAEGER:** come on, take me to Taco Bell for some quesaritos.  
 **SashMASTER:** After he takes me to a movie!

“Hey, speaking of movies, I watched Gravity,” he said paid attention to his piece, working on coloring.

 **ymirrr:** how was it?  
 **HiImArmin:** i heard that it was pretty good.  
 **wagnerlives** : It looks boring.

“It’s actually really fucking good, let me tell you,” Jean said. “Just, wow. I was really surprised.”

“So surprised that he cried.”

Jean jumped almost a foot out of his chair and quickly glanced back, seeing Marco smiling with a towel around his waist.

“Marco! I did not!” He blushed and turned back to face the computer screen. “And put some clothes on.”

 **SashMASTER:** EXcuse!  
 **IGotBraunies:** You mean to tell me there is a naked man in your apartment, and you do NOT have the webcam on facing you?!  
 **JAEGER:** jean *** cried, what a sap.  
 **JAEGER:** F UCKING Stupid censors!  
 **ymirrr:** yeah, they’re a b.itch  
 **wagnerlives:** wait, did i hear naked man?

Jean was blushing as he watched the chat. “Marco, they think you’re naked.”

“Well, I’m not hiding a disco ball underneath this towel,” he laughed and looked over at the coffee table. “You didn’t put the food away?”

“My public was awaiting me, I couldn’t!”

“If you say so.” He started putting the food away while Jean stayed planted in his seat.

 **Historia:** Who was that?  
 **JAEGER:** his bf  
 **SashMASTER:** ship it.

“He’s not my boyfriend, guys!” Blushing a bright red, he hid his face. “It’s just Marco, my roommate.”

 **annie:** suuuuure  
 **SaveMrSpringer:** they probably have s ex with each other and claim that they are really good friends.  
 **IGotBraunies:** They ARE good friends  
 **SashMASTER:** VERY good  
 **IGotBraunies:** so good it’s ridic

“Guys, no!” He grinned goofily and tried paying attention to his piece.

 **ymirrr:** yes  
 **SashMASTER:** YAASSSS

“I swear, you guys are gonna get it.” Marco came back over to the computer desk, this time actually wearing pants. Jean looked up and smiled a bit. “So, how was your shower?”

“Refreshing,” he smiled and looked at the screen. “It’s coming along pretty good. But it kinda looks like the smoker is flirting with the hot dogs.”

 **HiImArmin:** TOLD YOU.  
 **SaveMrSpringer changed their name to WEENIEFETISH**  
 **WEENIEFETISH:** it real.  
 **SashMASTER:** CONNIE OMG

“No, change it back!” Jean laughed. “Connie, I don’t want to think of weenie fetishes every time I look at this piece, please!”

 **WEENIEFETISH:** 2 late frond  
 **SashMASTER:** Just wait until you see my tags for this.  
 **JAEGER:** sneak peek: #ur dumb  
 **wagnerlives:** we’re all a little mad here.  
 **annie:** yeah… mad.  
 **HiImArmin:** look at the smooth coloring.

“I feel so sorry for the people that do not regularly come on here, because I’m pretty sure they have no idea what the fuck is going on.” Marco chuckled and watched the chat continue.

Jean looked at him. “I don’t even know what’s going on, Marco.”

 **bertholdt:** h-hello?  
 **IGotBraunies:** Hey Bertie! You came!  
 **WEENIEFETISH:** that’s what she said  
 **ymirrr:** that’s what she typed.  
 **bertholdt:** i don’t know what’s even going on.

Jean looked over. “Speaking of new people, hello.” He laughed nervously. “Sorry if you are really confused. This is basically what happens at every stream.”

 **bertholdt:** it’s okay  
 **bertholdt:** just strange  
 **IGotBraunies:** guys this is bertholdt my bf

"Ah, well welcome to the madness, Bertholdt." After ten messages popping up all saying “hi!” in some way, shape, or form, Jean went back to his art. “I think… maybe I’m almost done with the coloring? Marco, what do you think?”

He leaned closer to the screen and looked at the picture. “Hmm… the wall should be a little darker.”

“Really? I should do that?”

“Yeah,” he nodded and pointed towards the corner edge. “Starting here.”

Jean nodded in thought. “Okay let me try it.”

 **ymirrr:** oooh the bae’s helping you!  
 **SashMASTER: _#jeanandmarco5ever  
_** **JAEGER:** really, guys?  
 **bertholdt:** reiner, i’m not sure what’s going on still.  
 **WEENIEFETISH:** Yes, really!  
 **IGotBraunies:** don’t worry about it bert, it’s very easy to follow. once you’re in, you’re in.  
 **annie:** first we need to sacrifice the blood of a virgin so you’re guaranteed safe passage in our cult.  
 **HiImArmin:** #StopAnnie2k14  
 **WEENIEFETISH:** N-NOT THE VIRGINS.

“Jean, I think they’re gonna sacrifice a virgin.”

“Guys, you gotta make sure that the virgin is supple before you come to any rash conclusions.”

Marco nudged him. “I can’t believe you’re encouraging this.”

Jean looked at Marco. “If there are cops at our house within the next week, just say that we were never involved.”

 **JAEGER:** VIIIRRRGINNNSSSS  
 **HiImArmin:** SCREAMS  
 **WEENIEFETISH:** ur next, boi  
 **bertholdt:** this chat is crazy  
 **HiImArmin:** I’m in no part of this!  
 **Historia:** I think jaeger needs to go to bed.  
 **ymirrr:** maybe more than that babe.

Jean wasn’t really paying attention for right now. He was focusing in on his progress. He was getting along pretty well. Marco watched and scooted over into the chair.

“Marco,” he laughed as he shifted. “This chair is not enough for two people. Move your butt.”

“I’ll just have to fix the arrangements here.” Marco grinned as he pulled the other closer onto his lap, making him gasp and laugh a little.

“Hey, that tickles!” Jean laughed and shifted in his lap. “Don’t grab my sides like that!”

 **JAEGER:** for a minute ther i thought he grabbed ur dick.  
 **SashMASTER:** Jean!  
 **SashMASTER:** Jean!  
 **WEENIEFETISH:** Jeanny!

Jean still wasn’t really paying attention to the chat. He was minding his own business.

 **JAEGER:** Jeanbo!  
 **HiImArmin:** Jeen!  
 **IGotBraunies:** June!  
 **ymirrr:** Jimbles!

Marco noticed the chat. “Hey, I think they’re screwing up your name here.”

At hearing him he looked towards the chat. He laughed and shook his head. “How the fuck did it get from Jean to Jimbles?” He typed into the chat.

 **jean:** what?  
 **jean:** stop messing up my name.  
 **SashMASTER:** Flip the screen around so it’s facing you two!  
 **Historia:** YES PLEASE.  
 **ymirrr:** no whyyy  
 **JAEGER:** I wanna see how f ucked up his hair looks

“Guys, no,” Jean whined as he started shading his picture. The song changed after a couple moments.

 **WEENIEFETISH:** pleeease???  
 **annie:** i’m actually kind of curious. flip the camera  
 **SashMASTER:** DO EET  
 **bertholdt:** Reiner, I’m worried.  
 **IGotBraunies:** Don’t worry, this is perfectly normal  
 **IGotBraunies:**  now show me your gorgeous self Jean or I’ll punch you in the balls!

“Guys!” Jean looked over at Marco, giving him an apologetic glance. “Should we?”

Marco smiled. “Sure, let’s shock them.”

He nodded and then flipped the camera, checking to make sure that it was definitely facing the two of them. He had a pout on his face when seeing that he had some food on his lip again.

“Marco, why didn’t you say anything about it?”

He glanced at him. “Oops. Oh yeah, Jean you got something on your face.”

 **JAEGER:** ey, why the long face?  
 **SashMASTER:** CUTE.  
 **annie:** that’s a lot of food on your lip.  
 **IGotBraunies:** Marco should lick it off.

“Guys stop!” Jean blushed and wiped his mouth, actually getting the mess off of it for once. “I’m gonna flip it back to the picture!”

Marco laughed while he pulled his friend closer on his lap.

 **ymirrr:** Jean’s sitting on the bae’s lap  
 **WEENIEFETISH:** do a lap dance jean.  
 **bertholdt:** are you sure you two are not dating?  
 **IGotBraunies:** They keep telling themselves that BUT here we are now.  
 **HiImArmin:** they should kiss.

The two of them were watching the chat, but they both froze when they saw Armin’s comment. And all the others in the chat were doing were just agreeing with him. They all seemed to want them to kiss.

“You guys are thirsty,” Jean joked. “We’re not gonna kiss.”

“Stay thirsty. Get dehydrated.”

“Dehydrated, isn’t that a bit too far?”

Marco glanced over and shrugged. “You were the one that said before that they should go through with sacrificing a virgin.”

“I didn’t say those words exactly!”

 **ymirrr:** They’re like an old married couple.  
 **Historia:** They really should kiss.  
 **mikasa:** hey  
 **mikasa:** what’d i miss?  
 **JAEGER:** Jean and his roommate are gonna kiss.

Jean was really flustered and hid his face. “How did it come to this, Marco?”

“I think it started when I came out of the shower?” He looked at Jean and rubbed his arm. “It’s okay, you don’t have to.”

 **WEENIEFETISH changed their name to KISSHIMDAMMIT  
** **KISSHIMDAMMIT:** the name says it all.  
 **IGotBraunies:** you are so corny Connie.  
 **SashMASTER:** I triple dog dare you two to kiss each other.  
 **annie:** triple.  
 **annie:** dog.  
 **annie** : dare.  
 **bertholdt:** you said it.  
 **IGotBraunies:** See you’re already fitting in Bert!

Peeking through his fingers slightly to look at the screen, he sighed heavily. “Should we really?”

“And end your suffering?” Marco added.

There was then a chorus of “HELL YEAH”s that quickly followed, and the two of them blushed and looked at each other. Marco then realized. This could be how he could at least show how he felt about Jean. He didn’t know if that was going to work, but it was worth a try, right?

“Okay okay!” Jean laughed and looked at Marco still. “I feel like a fucking flustered teenager. Let’s just do this.”

Jean leaned over too quickly and they bumped foreheads. They recoiled and gave each other disappointed scowls.

“Is that how you normally approach a kiss?” Marco mumbled.

“S-sorry,” he stammered and blushed. The chat was still running, but they didn’t pay any mind to it. They were probably saying how horribly “smooth” they just were before, possibly giving them tips that they weren’t even going to look at.

Jean bit his lip and laughed nervously once regaining some kind of composure. “Should we try that again?”

“I wouldn’t object to it,” Marco smiled while stroking his cheek with his thumb.

He leaned in slowly and kissed the other on the lips, feeling his cheeks heat up while he pulled him closer on his lap. They were soft and warm, and as soon as he got so used to the feeling, a now more confident Jean had a firmer force to them as if to imply that the tenderness right now was secretly not enough.

In that case, Marco let his tongue subtly run along his lower lip, lingering because of the slight tang of Jean’s piercing. Once the other had complied and opened his mouth, their tongues easily ran along each other, and Marco blushed at feeling the gentle vibrations of a soft hum as well as hands hold the back of his neck. His hand ran through his hair while the kiss remained slow but deep. Jean shifted closer onto his lap as if trying to get more of this intimacy. His soft inhales to try and take in more air without breaking the kiss made Marco pull him closer, his hands on his waist.

Just as the kiss was growing more heated, the sudden song change to a more aggressive sounding tune startled them, causing them to quickly pull away. Their hearts were racing, however it didn’t stop them from slowly feel each other’s bodies, with Marco’s hands running up his shirt and Jean’s tracing along the other’s midsection.

They suddenly realized that the chat was still running while they had their little makeout session, and they looked over at the screen.

 **JAEGER:** gaayyy  
 **SashMASTER:** Aww yeah GET SOME.  
 **IGotBraunies:** we said KISS, not EAT each other!  
 **bertholdt:** maybe they’re dating now  
 **ymirrr:** They’re still going!  
 **wagnerlives:** ayyy bmth got them to stop.  
 **Historia:** AW MAN  
 **mikasa:** tell me someone screenshot that.  
 **KISSHIMDAMMIT:** Of course I did! Got all the highlights.

Jean blushed. “Oh my god! I’m flipping the camera over.” He did so and picked up his tablet pen. “If those screenshots end up on tumblr I’m gonna scream.”

“Well, if they do that will make us canon.” Marco kept the other on his lap, his hands still underneath his shirt as he rubbed his sides. He checked for any objections to this, but the only response was a soft hum.

He watched Jean continue coloring, and in the process he went back to the lineart to fix the smoker’s focal point. Now he was most definitely looking at the other guy and not the hot dogs, and the necessary editing went along with that change.

Jean occasionally responded to the chat while he started working on the shading, humming along to the next song. He breathed out a laugh whenever Marco’s fingers brushed against his sides, since in general they were really ticklish. He leaned back further and worked, smiling. The others in the chat had their theories on why he seemed to be laughing, but he didn’t answer them and just continued shading the hot dog cart.

Marco nuzzled his neck after pulling him closer. “Is this okay?” he whispered silently in his ear, trying to keep everyone else participating in the livestream from hearing him.

His breathing hitched when he felt soft lips brush against his neck, and he quickly nodded. “Mhm. Go nuts.”

Leaning back further, Jean’s hand shook a bit as Marco slowly kissed his neck. He had to fix the errors made. He laughed a bit, his head tilting back.

“What are you doing?” he grinned, gasping a little because the way he was kissing his neck felt really good. He was so gentle, the way he tenderly touched his skin and sucked on his neck. His teeth barely grazed the spot, and either way it felt so nice. “Marco…”

“Hmm?” He pulled up and started trailing his lips up to his jawline.

Jean blushed as he uncontrollably let out a soft moan, finding himself nuzzling into his touches. “T-that feels good…”

 **ymirrr:** i hear moaning  
 **bertholdt:** are they spooning rn?  
 **JAEGER:** How to spoon:  
 **IGotBraunies:** dick hard on the butt  
 **JAEGER:** BRAUNIES LET ME SAAY IT  
 **IGotBraunies:** ti tty in my hand  
 **IGotBraunies:** kiss your neck  
 **JAEGER: HELL YEAH.  
** **JAEGER:** HAH. said it first.  
 **Historia:** so that’s a yes.  
 **KISSHIMDAMMIT:** are they gonna do the do?  
 **SashMASTER:** THere are CHILDREN here you perverts!  
 **mikasa:** these children are on tumblr. we have nothing to worry about here.

Jean looked at the chat and blushed darkly. “S-shit. Marco.”

After pulling away, Marco looked over and laughed nervously. “Whoops. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s just that now they won’t stop talking about it.” He looked down and blushed as he thought to himself. He really liked how it felt kissing him, being close like this. Hell, he waited for months for the chance to kiss Marco, and just before he was kissing his neck. Did this mean that he felt the same way?

Jean turned his head to face him and smiled. “Hey… That didn’t mean I wanted you to stop.”

He smiled at seeing the blush on Marco’s face. “Jean…”

“Yeah?” He leaned closer and started kissing his neck, just like Marco had done for him before.

Marco gasped while the other’s lips teased at his skin, and he tilted his head back. “Jean… I-I think I have feelings for you.”

“‘nd you’ve been waiting to tell me because...?” he murmured into his skin.

He hummed and pulled Jean closer onto his lap. “I guess I just felt it would be awkward.”

Jean looked up, and hearing his sudden laughter made him blush. “Marco. For five years we’ve done everything together but see each other naked.”

“Uh actually, remember when I walked in on you in the shower?”

“Oh yeah,” he grinned. “Anyways, with all of that being said, hearing you say that you like me is one of the least awkward things in the world. Trust me.”

“That’s true…” Marco pressed his forehead to his as he smiled. “Does that mean you like me too then?”

“Why else would I be kissing your neck? Checking for ticks?”

“It’s always comforting to know that I have a friend that looks out for me and protects me from Lyme’s disease.”

Jean laughed and kissed him. “You are such a nerd.”

“At least I’m your nerd.”

The two of them kissed again, however this time it quickly grew heated, less gradual than before. Jean kept his legs around the other while raising his arms to have his shirt taken off. As quickly Marco was removing it however, it got stuck and it required a bit more effort than necessary to get it over his head. They both laughed at the mishap while they locked their lips together once more. Their hands ran along each other’s exposed skin, trying to memorize the each sensitive spot that would evoke the sweetest noises against each other’s lips.

Marco held the other’s hips, and his head tilted back more when feeling such a perfect grind against his hips. His breath came out in pants while Jean’s hands continued feeling along his sides, lovingly tracing along his stretch marks while kissing his shoulder.

“Jean…” he breathed out and rolled his hips up, causing the both of them to groan. Their breathing quickly grew harder in between their chaste kisses and drinking in the sweet sounds of each other’s names. In the middle of this though, they realized that they still had people listening to them as they tugged each other’s pants off. After the song changed they both looked over at the screen. Thankfully the screen still only showed Jean’s drawing, but the chat was still going.

 **JAEGER:** Yeah… it’s 3 am gonna go.  
 **mikasa:** same  
 **HiImArmin:** WAit a minute. are they DOING IT RIGHT NOW?  
 **KISSHIMDAMMIT changed their name to SaveMrSpringer  
** **SaveMrSpringer:** ya nasties!  
 **ymirrr:** listen to them go!  
 **wagnerlives:** I didn’t realize I signed up for amateur porn hour.  
 **IGotBraunies:** Keep it in your pants!  
 **annie:** let’s see how long it will take for them to notice.  
 **ymirrr:** BRING IT HOME.  
 **SashMASTER:** Jaeger you still here?  
 **JAEGER:** i’m two seconds from recording this sh it  
 **jean:** DON’T YOU *** DARE.

Jean blushed and hid his face. “Wow. Shit. Ah… So I’m gonna turn off the stream because…”

 **SashMASTER:** Say no more.  
 **JAEGER: please.  
** **SaveMrSpringer:** They’re gonna f uck guys, let’s get out of here!

“They’re never gonna let me get away with this one,” Jean sighed and looked at the screen after saving his work. “Thank you guys for coming. I promise, next time I’ll have a bit more class. I just-- yeah, bye!” He closed out of Photoshop, his face still a bright red.

Marco scratched the back of his neck slowly as they both got up. “Sorry about that. I just rea--”

He was cut off when Jean kissed him quickly and pulled him close. They both tried moving closer to the couch without pulling away, but Jean bumped into the coffee table, almost falling over. The two of them laughed when looking down.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jean grinned and kissed him again as they sat down. He guided Marco to lay down on his back.

Once hovered over him he continued what he started, teasing the waistband of his boxers while he moved down and kissed Marco’s chest. Hearing him hum softly from that set off a new fire in him. He could’ve sworn he thought he heard a giggle as he curiously kissed down the length of his body, and his face heated up while his lips trailed from his stomach down to his happy trail.

Marco looked down at him as his hands were running along his thighs. “What are you doing?” he laughed and blushed.

Jean looked up and frowned. “You always gotta be the biggest spoon. You have to be the one on top too?”

“Well, I don’t have to. I wasn't even gonna imply that.” He crossed his arms and chuckled. “How do you think we should settle this?”

He shrugged. "Maybe we'll come up with a way soon, I don't know." For now he wanted to get off the subject and just continue because he was getting perfectly into the mood right now.

They blushed as they pulled each other’s boxers slowly while exchanging a slow, sensual kiss. Slowly pushing him onto his back, Marco hovered over Jean and smiled down at him while he just tilted his head up, inviting him to come and give him what he wanted. So he did not hesitate to comply. He gave him the softest kisses on his neck, the most tender strokes down his sides and along his legs. All Jean can respond with is a soft hum and giving his body a slow arch up, and he reached out so he could do the same for him. However his fingers curled as Marco's lips traveled down further, leaving a flaming intensity in his wake.

The breath got caught in his throat while Marco spread his legs and was now down so low he was blowing cool air on his twitching cock. Jean covered his mouth when as soon as he felt that a wet heat was enveloping him. His thighs squeezed around Marco's head as he glanced down, seeing him sucking him off and gradually taking more of him in while his hands groped his ass. His mouth hung open while he was gasping and trying to keep his moans muffled.

Marco's hands reached up to grab at his skin, slowly scratching his sides while his eager response was the arching of his back. He sucked slowly and bobbed his head, humming around his cock while he heard him moan out his name. Hearing the way he said it sounded almost too fucking good, and he came up for air, hearing another hitch in Jean's breath as he licked his lips.

"You alright?" He looked up and wiped off the drool that was starting to run down his chin.

Jean sat up, and he held Marco's shoulders while he shifted closer, breathing hard. He had his chest pressed up against the other's, trying to keep their bodies as close to each other as physically possible. He kissed along his jawline while he tried to speak. "So... who's gonna top?"

The only response Marco could give him was a shrug. "Dunno. 'm not sure how we're supposed to decide."

“How about we compare our dick sizes?”

“Jean, that’s not ideal.” He chuckled and kissed along the clavicle piercings under his collar bone.

“Mmm how about… R-rock, paper, scissors?”

Marco pulled back and stared at him with a weird look. “Really?”

“What?” he shrugged. “We’ll only have to play it once, no two out of threes. Just to find out who tops. And the one that does gets the lube and condom.”

He nodded. “Well I guess it sounds... fair. Okay.”

Holding out both their hands, they play one quick round. Marco knew better and grinned when Jean did indeed pick rock while he picked paper.

“No fair!” Jean pouted. “Two out of three?”

“Nope. I’m getting the lube and condom. My victory prize.” Marco got up and laughed as he looked back at him. “Funny. I thought that my first time with you wouldn’t involve rock, paper, scissors.”

“Just shut up and get the things!” Flustered, he hid his face as he shifted onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled as he took a deep breath. He didn’t realize that the way his legs were sprawled on the couch were looking kind of sensual whatsoever.

That was until Marco walked in and struggled with pouring the lube onto his fingers as he was sitting down on the couch. He almost knocked the bottle over when trying to place it on the coffee table as he was staring at Jean’s body with the light blush hazing his cheeks. Poor guy almost forgot to warm it up so that his love wouldn’t have to feel freezing cold in places he shouldn’t be. As he spread his legs and easily pushed his finger in, he leaned down and kissed his collarbone once more, shivering at hearing his moans and feeling his gentle hands run along his body in the more perfect ways.

Jean kissed him anywhere he could reach in between his moans, his hips rolling up into the slick movements of Marco’s finger. Soon a second finger was added while his shaking legs were wrapped around him and rubbing his backside. They were so close to each other, their breathing synchronized to the rhythm of their stuttering hips. The two of them could not keep their hands off of one another while one Marco’s was slowly working on making sure he was prepared and fully stretched for him.

“M-Marco,” he stammered while bucking his hips up. “Marco, I… I-I think I’m ready.”

With a nod he planted another soft kiss near his clavicle piercings while pulling his fingers away, evoking a soft whine from Jean while he took the condom out of the wrapper. He let Jean slide it on for him, and he groaned while his hand then slicked it up for him with more lubricant. They ended up having to use Marco’s shorts to wipe their hands off. Jean could not then keep his hands off him while he felt a firm grip on his hips and the hot, stretching sensation of Marco pushing into him.

His back arched again, and he gasped while grabbing onto his shoulders. Marco breathed hotly onto his neck as he leaned down to kiss it, his hips giving a slow grind in which Jean’s desperately tried to meet with.

“Don’t rush,” Marco murmured breathlessly and smiled as his thrusts gradually formed an even pace. “Try and… find a rhythm.”

Jean took deep breaths to concentrate, his legs wrapped around him as he held on tight. His eyes crossed and slowly closed as he let out a moan. Marco was moving rather slow still but _deep_ , _so_ deep. He was brushing against and hitting all the right spots that felt incredible. And the teasing against his prostate added _more_ and made his hips arch up from the couch.

“ _Marco_.” He moaned out his name, drawing it out while his head tilted back to let him kiss his throat and down to his collarbone. His hips had found a rhythm, and he wanted so much more that he challenged his current pace by grinding up, his toes curling. “Marco, _please_.”

Letting out a groan into his neck Marco quickened his pace as his shoulders tensed. He panted as Jean moaned louder and tightened his legs around him. He felt so tight around him and it took so much effort to not fuck him much harder than this. He pulled his hips up to guarantee he was giving him the best feeling, hearing the other growing more vocal. The way he filled the air with his name was too much. He felt his hands scratch at his back as he fucked him deeper, trying to somehow keep the smooth grind he started with but failing because the way Jean’s hips bucked up into his thrusts was too enticing.

They were both getting so close. With them flushed against each other and their hips meeting eager thrusts, they didn’t know how much longer they were going to last. They kissed each other in between gasps and Marco reached down to quickly pump the other’s dick, rubbing the pre-come slicked tip which caused him to moan once more while he thrust deep and against his sweet spot.

“I’m gonna…!” Jean gasped out. “M-Marco, I’m gonna come!”

He couldn’t hold on anymore, and as Marco quickly complied, going deeper and pumping faster, his mouth opened wide in a silent scream as he came, feeling the other shake above him as he did as well. Their hips stuttered as they rode it out, and even after it was over they were still flushed against each other and running along glistening skin and hypersensitive areas in the afterglow.

The kissed each other deeply, breathless but wanton, with all the passion, love, and gratitude that neither of them could put into words. They drank in each other’s whispers of their name and the incoherent sweet nothings that followed. When they finally stopped shaking they cleaned up but stayed close to one another on the couch. They felt so elated, and all they could think of at that moment was each other.

“That felt… shit,” Jean gasped and breathed out a laugh.

“Yeah,” was all the other could say before they kissed each other again.

“And to--” he panted. “A-and to think that it all started because of that stream.”

Marco laughed and they cuddled close to each other as they slowly dozed off. What they didn’t realize was that even though on the livestream they already started leaving, Jean never actually turned it off.

 **bertholdt:** okay guys, i’m back from getting food…  
 **bertholdt:** ...guys?  
 **bertholdt:** hello?  
 **bertholdt:** there are really weird noises in the background, I think it’s just my connection though.  
 **bertholdt:** i guess it's over now?  
 **bertholdt:** yeah i’m gonna go.  
 **bertholdt:** bye.  
 **\--  
** **0 viewers.**


End file.
